


The Time We Met

by SpookyBren



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I love love" Adam once said!!!<br/>"Love is Love"<br/>"I am in love"</p><p>I love Adam and Sauli <3</p></blockquote>





	The Time We Met

Afer my concert in Helsinki.

"Hey, anyone wanna go to a bar, to celebrate?" I asked.

"I will!" Said Terence.

"Okay! Tommy?" I Asked.

"Gay bar?" Asked Tommy.

"Yup" I said.

"No thanks, remember what happened last time?" Said Tommy.

"Oh yeah..." I said. "Anyone else?"

Everone else said 'No' and went back to the Hotel. Terrance and I went to a common Helsinki Gay bar. We sat down at a table, talked for a while, had a couple drinks, danced a little and then sat back down at our table.

"Adam, who are you staring at?" Asked Terrance.

"What? I wasn't, I'm not staring at anyone!" I Told him.

"Oh honey, I've beem watching you for a good 2 minutes".

I looked down at my drink.

"Adam! Who were you looking at?" Terrance asked again.

I Pointed at a short blond, who seemed to be talking to some people. "Him". I said.

"Aww, he's cute! Go talk to him".

"What? No! He could be here with someone". I said.

"Go!"

I looked at my drink again.

"NOW!"

"Okay! Geez, calm your balls!" I said to Terrance.

I got up and walked over to the cute Finn. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Hi, I'm Adam, and I really hope you speak English, cuz if you don't this is going to be really embarassing". Said Adam, trying to hide his nervousness.

The other man bursted out into laughter. "So your worried about being embarassed about talking to me and not knowing if I speak English, you keep talking even longer, to make it even more embarassing for your self if I didn't".

I had a confuded look on my face, just realizing how stupid I sounded. "Yeah". Then smiled after. "I just realized how stupid that sounded. I'm sorry".

The other guy started laughing again. "Your cute. My name is Sauli, by the way". Said Sauli.

"Hi Sauli".

"Sorry I forgot your name through all your babbling". Said Sauli and smiled.

"Adam". I told him.

"Adam". Sauli said getting used to the American pernounceation.

 

* * *

We talked for a long time that night. When I had to leave Helsinki, I kept flying him out to LA to visit me. I really liked his guy and he really liked me too. After a while of flying to each others country's, I finally asked him to move to LA with me. He did and I was over joyed. After a while of living together, I realized that I loved this man. He makes me sooo happy, and he's the best thing that has happened to me since Idol. I finally have an amazing relationship, and it's talked a long time to find this kind of love. Sauli is my best friend, my light, my life, and I never want him to leave. Even after two years, our love has only gotten stronger!

Adam Lambert and Sauli Koskinen Forever! <3 Nothing can break their love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> "I love love" Adam once said!!!  
> "Love is Love"  
> "I am in love"
> 
> I love Adam and Sauli <3


End file.
